


Three to be Free

by FanFicAddict7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sirius Black, Trans Male Character, Trans Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: With his wife dead and a toddler in his arms, James Potter shows up on the Black-Lupin doorstep.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138
Collections: HP Triad!Fest





	Three to be Free

**Author's Note:**

> #8

_ Who the hell is beating the door down at 1 am?  _ Remus thought as he pulled his robe on and grabbed his baseball bat. Whoever had woke him was going to know exactly how he felt about them. Of course, Sirius was content to turn over and pretend to ignore the incessant banging. They were always good at that. Sirius Black could lay through a building being leveled if they didn’t feel like getting up yet. 

The pounding on the door was increasing in urgency.

“Hold your fucking horses! I’m coming! Christ on a cracker!” The stomping through the house reflected his annoyance. The door swung open so fast that it created a breeze.

“What in the name of-James?!” Remus’ tirade was stopped in its tracks. “What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in hiding? Why are you out there with the baby? It’s colder than Satan’s tits.”

“She’s dead, Remus. She’s dead. They killed her.” Remus put aside his shock as he pulled his friend into the warmth of the house. He took Harry, placing the child in the spare crib they kept for babysitting.

“Sirius Orion Black, get your ass in here now!” A groan was heard from the couple’s bedroom followed by shuffling. “Comfort your best friend, while I make us all some tea.”

“Comfort him? What happened? Wait, why is he here? Where’s Lil and the baby?”

“Yes, comfort him. Lilly is gone, Sirius, and Harry is sleeping in his cot. Now, go into the living room and sit with James before I put bleach in your shampoo.” Sirius wasted no time rushing to see James. They were met with the sound of sobs, gasps filling the room. That night, no one got any sleep, save for the oblivious toddler. 

*************************************************************************************************************

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Ms. Lupin-”

“Actually, it’s Mr. Lupin. He’s my uncle, Mr. Flitwick.”

“My apologies, Mr. Lupin. The reason I called the three of you here today is the other instructors and I seem to be having a little bit of behavioral issues with Harry,” the small-statured man explained.”

“What kind of behavior?” Remus was wearing his stern face he saved for Sirius and Harry in particular.

“Well, there seems to be a slight issue of defiance, especially with our chemistry and self-defense teachers. In fact, it’s gotten him removed from the rugby team.”

“Because they are unfair! When something is unfair, you need to speak up, make a difference. Like Padfoot does when he goes to those protests.” Harry’s voice was defensive but firm.

“How are they unfair?” Sirius turned their head to their nephew.

“Well, Mr. Snape picks on students for no reason. Like my friend Neville. Sure Neville isn’t the best at chemistry, but that doesn’t mean he can bully a student.”

“Why haven’t I heard about this?” Mr. Flitwick cut in.

“Because who’s gonna believe a student who’s always in trouble over a teacher who’s been here for 15 years?”

“He has a point,” James interjected. “Okay, what about your defense teacher?”

“Ms. Umbridge? She refuses to do any practical teaching. It’s all theory. How does reading about getting out of a chokehold help me if I actually need the skill? And if you say anything, you get detention.”

Mr. Flitwick was writing furiously.

“Well, it seems like Harry and I need a meeting with the Headmaster. If that is okay with you, Mr. Potter?”

“If it solves things, then I don’t see why not. It seems he has picked up Sirius’ ability to speak for himself, so I’m not worried.” James turned to his son. “Are you okay with this?”

“Yes! I’ve been trying to get a meeting all quarter!”

“Then it’s settled.” The teacher put his pen down with a small tap. “I will set up a meeting with him this week. And your detentions have been nulled, in the meantime. Thank you all for meeting with me. Hopefully, we can solve this without further confrontations.”

*************************************************************************************************************

_ There was red everywhere. His whole vision was stained with the color. He tried calling out to his wife, but no sound escaped his throat. He searched frantically, but the longer he searched, the more the house collapsed around him. Eventually, there was nothing left to search, and he had never found her. But as he turned around, a faceless man in a police uniform walked up to him, and he just knew. She was gone. They had found her. He didn’t feel the bruising impact his knees made on the concrete.  _

James woke up, hair plastered to his head with sweat.

“Shhhh.” A sleepy Remus pulled him into his arms while Sirius laid their arm across both men. He wasn’t alone.

*************************************************************************************************************

“Damnit, Sirius! I don’t need you to pay for my meds!”

“Yeah, well, maybe I want to help my  _ husband  _ be healthy. Your hormones may not cost much, but I know how much you pay for the retrovirals! I have the means! Let me fucking  _ help  _ you!”

“I don’t want any charity, why can’t you understand that?” 

“Because it’s not charity! I’m helping my boyfriend. We all share a house, the bills, a child! This is part of the bills! James buys toiletries and pays for Harry’s stuff, you keep up the house, I go to the grocery, and the pharmacy is at the grocery. I’m already there for my meds, I can manage to pick up James’ and your meds while I’m there!”

“I don’t care that you’re already there!”

James poked his head out of the bedroom door.

“Hey, assholes, could we please stop-”

“SHUT UP, JAMES!” The other two yelled in unison.

“Harry will be here any minute so how about the two of you shut the hell up and we will discuss this like we aren’t a dysfunctional mess of a family!” 

Remus blushed in embarrassment while Sirius grumbled.

“Now, go get dressed; the four of us are going for dinner tonight with Reg. Apparently he has some news for us.”

  
  
  



End file.
